Everything About You I love
by insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Everything about Nico di Angelo, Percy loves. Rated M for a tiny amount of lemon.


**Everything About You I Love**

Only soft panting and a little of harsh breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the darkened room. Minutes before though, the neighbors could probably hear your lovers' loud pleasured screams and yells, his mewling and howling pleasure-like animal noises.

You had tried quieting him down with kisses, with your hand over his swollen mouth but nothing worked. He was always a screamer. Especially with you. You gave up though. Besides. You loved hearing the noises he made because you knew that you're the one who was doing that to him.

Making him howl with pleasure, making him see white bright stars with each thrust of your hips. You loved how he felt around you, how he clenched tight around you when you give a certain thrust. You loved how he arched off the bed in ectasy when you gave that certain thrust which ended up being the last thrust that sent him over the edge.

You loved the cute expressions that flashed across his sweet face. You loved watching him unravel before you, his small body shuddering and shaking.

It's really your favorite part about making love with the boy. The sight of him falling apart is breathtaking.

His raven haired locks matted down to his forhead with sweat, dark eyes shut tight with pleasure, white teeth chewing his bottom lip as he came hard onto his and your chest.

Just him moaning your name weakly as he had tried to catch his breath made you unravel aswell. You rammed into him until you too, came.

You moaned as he tightened around you once more before coming again. He was a moaning mess as you rode out your orgasm, slowly thrusting in and out of him before coming to a complete stop.

He looked up at you with his dark onyx eyes, bottom lip trembling slightly. You smiled and leaned to capture his bruised lips, slowly massaging his mouth with yours.

And now you both are lying breathing has gone back to its normal pace, your bodies are drying with sweat but neither one you cares.

It is when you are holding his small form that you realize, everything about him you love.

He has an attitude, no doubt about that, but you love that about him. And everything else he does and or says.

From the way he talks to you like a grow up scolding a child for eating his dessert first before dinner because you don't listen to him or how he walks like a girl. You loved the way he reacted when you told him this. His whole face went bright (which you thought was the cutest thing ever) and he began spluttering and stammering while you laughed at his cuteness.

In return, he stormed away, red faced and embarrassed but you weren't paying attention to that. You were paying attention to his hips as they swayed from side to side like a girls.

What you love most though about the boy is after your intesnse love making. He's tired and get's all in your space but you have no complaints at all about it. He snuggles closer to you and clings to you and you think that that has got to be the cutest thing ever.

It makes you want to go 'Aww'. Most of the times after love making, he does the clinging thing (You don't mind at all) and you want to go 'Aww' but you hold back. Not this time though. It slips from your lips before you can stop it.

His big dark eyes glance up at you sleepily but are questioning. "What?" he murmures and you really want to say 'Aww' again but you don't. Instead, you answer his question.

"You're really cute right now."

He raises an eyebrow but you can see that his cheeks are beginning to turn into a bright pink color. "I look cute right now?", he moves back to sit up but you tighten your arms around him. He stays put and huffs, "Percy, I reek of sex. I'm covered in sweat. My face is probably red and my hair is doing crazy things right now."

You hug him against you and say, "Love making."

"What?" he asks, his reply slightly muffled because his face is in the crook of your neck now.

"It isn't sex, it's love making. And yes. You look very cute after our love making sessions." you kiss his forhead and can feel him smiling against your neck.

"You're goofy." he only says and you shrug.

"You love me." he tilts his face up to yours and kisses you slowly. You immediately respond back and start to push him down onto his back on the bed again.

He lets you and you gently press your tongue to his lips, urging him to open up for you. He does and you don't hesitate to ravish his wet cavern eagerly.

He moans into your mouth as your tongue brushes against his. Slowly you wrap yours around his and suck gently. His arms move around your neck and he pulls you down closer to him.

After awhile, you pull away, a line of saliva stretching between the two of you. The spit drops onto the corner of his mouth and he makes a (cute) face. You bring your lips to his again, licking the saliva up before moving to his lips. He opens up for your tongue and you enter again, loving the way he tastes on your tongue. You pull back smiling a bit and ask, "Was that you're way of telling me that you love me too?"

He's a little out of breath when he says, "No. I don't know. But I do love you. A lot. More than you can imagine." your heart melts a little at that and you lean down to capture his lips once more. After a few seconds, you pull away.

He smiles at you and gently nudges you off. "Want to shower? I really kind of do reek, and not because of sex- I mean love making." you grin and are off the bed immediately.

Showering with the most wonderful loving boyfriend in the whole wide world? That sounds like a really good plan.

He laughs and takes your hand and as he's leading the both of you to the bathroom, you smile because his laugh and you and him holding hands is another thing why you love Nico di Angelo.

**I'm not sure how I feel about this but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. :)**


End file.
